


Экзопланеты

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [11]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Astronomy, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Planets, Stars, cosmos - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Солнце рассказывает о своих коллегах-звездах, которые обзавелись планетами.
Series: Just space || Просто космос [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549
Collections: Фандомная Битва 2012 (Fandom Kombat 2012)





	Экзопланеты

**Author's Note:**

> Копия на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9047203  
> Копия на дайрах: https://margarido.diary.ru/p219003687.htm
> 
> (1) Кротовая нора, также «крото;вина» или «червоточина» (последнее является дословным переводом англ. wormhole) — гипотетическая топологическая особенность пространства-времени, представляющая собой в каждый момент времени «туннель» в пространстве. (с) Вики  
> (2) Луна постепенно отдаляется от Земли, на 4 см. в год.  
> (3) Голубые гиганты — молодые горячие массивные звёзды. Массы голубых гигантов достигают 10—20 масс Солнца, а светимость в тысячи и десятки тысяч превышает солнечную. (с) Вики  
> (4) Пояс Койпера - область Солнечной системы от орбиты Нептуна (ок. 30 а. е. от Солнца) до расстояния около 55 а. е. от Солнца. Хотя пояс Койпера похож на пояс астероидов, он примерно в 20 раз шире и в 20-200 раз массивнее последнего. Как и пояс астероидов, он состоит в основном из малых тел, то есть материала, оставшегося после формирования Солнечной системы. Объекты пояса Койпера состоят главным образом из летучих веществ (называемых льдами), таких как метан, аммиак и вода. (с) Вики  
> (5) Облако Оорта — гипотетическая сферическая область Солнечной системы, служащая источником долгопериодических комет. Инструментально существование облака Оорта не подтверждено, однако многие косвенные факты указывают на его существование. (с) Вики  
> (6) Карликовые звезды - небольшие по размеру звезды. В зависимости от цвета в названии могут иметь различную природу.  
> (7) Имеется в виду звезда OGLE-2005-BLG-390L и ее планета OGLE-2005-BLG-390L b в созвездии Скорпиона.  
> (8) В данном случае под короной подразумевается образование, аналогичное солнечной короне - внешние слои атмосферы Солнца, начинающиеся выше тонкого переходного слоя над хромосферой, в котором температура возрастает в 100 раз. (с) Вики  
> (9) Пульсар — космический источник радио-, оптического, рентгеновского и/или гамма-излучений, приходящих на Землю в виде периодических всплесков (импульсов). Согласно доминирующей астрофизической модели, пульсары представляют собой вращающиеся нейтронные звёзды с магнитным полем, которое наклонено к оси вращения. (с) Вики  
> (10) TrES-2 (GSC 03549-02811 или 2MASS J19071403+4918590) — звезда в созвездии Дракона. Как и Солнце, TrES-2 относится к жёлтым карликам. Находится в 718 световых годах от Солнца. (с) Вики

_Рассказывает Солнце_  
Никогда наша Система не была уникальной. Никогда. Таких, как мы — черт знает сколько. Другое дело, что наши дурачки-обитатели так медленно развиваются и едва-едва начали замечать соседей. Впрочем, я, кажется, раньше стану красным гигантом, чем они догадаются, что вот прямо за орбитой Марса, в поясе астероидов имеется стабильный вход в червоточину (1) с выходом на западном краю Вселенной, на поверхности океана, совершенно идентичного земному Тихому. Казалось бы — сделай замер в нужном месте в нужное время, но ведь не дождешься от этих чудаков. Вот «Марс-экспресс» по орбите Марса летает — ну отлети ты на пару тысяч километров и пропади где нужно! Или «Спирит» с марсовой поверхности пропал — опять же их «коллеги» с того края нырнули к нашему Марсу да спёрли. Для чего, вы думаете? Для опытов, конечно! А наши только и делают, что опыты друг на друге. Давно говорю Земле: устрой ты им мини-апокалипсис, пошли сотню-другую знамений, может, думать начнут. Так нет, этой блаженной их «жалко». Как бы свою нефть так пожалела. Рванула давеча парой вулканов и затаилась. Луна от нее скоро сбежит (2).  
Ах да, о чем это я? О своих несчастных коллегах. Впрочем, некоторые из них более счастливы, чем я. Все почему? Потому, что обитатели в их системах либо просто мирные и пассивные, либо свою дикую активность в дело пускают, а не на саморазрушение. Морализатор я, говорите? А вы поживите с моё, да еще в такой компании!  
— Ну хватит уже, бать! Давай по делу!  
А, это Сатурн бухтит. Ему можно. Он из моих планет самый умный. Да-да, по делу…

Посмотрите налево!.. Где там у вас лево? Где-где? Да не там! Лево относительно нынешнего положения Венеры! Туда-туда! Видите, это созвездие Эридан! Наши жители считают, что оно одно из самых больших в небе. Видели бы они звездное небо с точки зрения жителей Скорпиона! Да они же меня, ваше Солнце, в созвездие какого-то своего дикаря включили!  
Так вот, Эридан. Он похож на реку — так его неоднократно называли и сами земляне. Название альфы Эридана — Ахернар — означает «конец реки». Видимо, горной реки: этот голубой гигант (3) вращается с такой скоростью, что его плющит в буквальном смысле. Так что он не круглый, а эллипсовидный.  
Впрочем, Эридан знаменит не только своей альфой. Чего стоит тройная звезда из трех карликов: красного, белого и оранжевого. Ими Эридан размахивает как революционным флагом.  
Но самая замечательная, на мой взгляд, звезда Эридана — это его Эпсилон. Он гораздо моложе меня, однако уже обзавелся аж двумя планетами и двумя же астероидными поясами. Зачем ему два пояса — я не знаю, мне хватает одного, плюс Койпер (4), плюс Оорт (5). Впрочем, старики говорят, что по молодости я пятью поясами форсил.  
Две эпсилоновские планеты под стать своему молодому папаше: горячие газовые гиганты. Им бы прибавить массы — и мы имели бы очередную двойную или даже тройную звезду. Впрочем, моему Юпитеру тоже «слегка» не достает до второй звезды. Кстати, Эпсилон хитрец: он прикрылся гигантами и астероидами, скрывая каменных, едва зародившихся малышей под своим горячим боком. Но я вам ничего не говорил! А то полетят туда всякие…

Теперь можете перевести взгляд еще левее, на звезду Лейтена. Это Малого Пса созвездие. Крошка Лейтен даром что карлик, а имеет своего Юпитера.  
— Слушай, папа Солнце, Юпитер есть всего один, и он у тебя! У них не Юпитеры, а фигня какая-то!  
Разрази меня квазар, дитё! Извините, я отвлекусь на секунду. _*дает внушительного магнитного пинка Юпитеру, попутно читая мораль про вежливое поведение во время лекций*_  
Еще раз прошу прощения. Про Лейтена рассказ окончен.

А вот Тау Кита — так на меня похож, а имеет только осколочный диск. Я подозреваю, что за ним Тау прячет крошку, подобную моей Земле, но ведь не показывает, зараза! Оно и понятно: там такие бешеные осколки вокруг летают, что любую планету снесет в два счета. Даже одноклеточные не успеют образоваться. Вот и скрывает: а то покажет, а ее — раз! — и нету!  
Кстати, большинство моих соседей — карлики (6). Красные, коричневые, оранжевые, белые, двойные, тройные, одиночки… И, несмотря на малый размер, а, может, благодаря ему, имеют детей-планет. Например, Глизе 674 из созвездия Жертвенника находится всего в 15 световых годах от меня, но мои земляне ее видят только в мощные телескопы. Между тем, вокруг нее, совсем рядом, крутится некрупный газовый гигант. И Глизе 832 такой же.

Вообще Глизе — астроном такой, на Земле жил — молодец тот еще. Каталог ближайших ко мне звезд сделал, переписал всех моих соседей. С одной стороны, да не послать бы его с его переписью, а с другой — приятно: все же не каждый обитатель системы вот так внимательно отнесется к ее хозяину и его меж ~~личностным~~ звездным отношениям. Так вот о Глизе.

Самый замечательный мой сосед — Глизе 876. Ну как сосед… Далековато он, конечно, летит, но по сравнению с некоторыми — вполне под боком. С точки зрения моих обитателей и моей, он входит в созвездие Водолея и без мощного телескопа не виден. Зато это первый красный карлик, у которого мои чудики обнаружили планеты. Доглядели в кои-то веки. И даже доглядели, что самая близкая к этому Глизе планета похожа на Землю. Нет, на деле-то она раз в семь больше Земли, а ее атмосфера больше похожа на атмосферу Венеры…  
— Она такая же ядовитая?  
Нет, Марс, она с такими же пушистыми облаками. А еще она повернута к своей звезде всегда одной стороной, совсем как Луна к Земле. Это из-за ее близости к звезде. Вот если бы ты, Марс, был ко мне ближе, то смотрел бы на меня всегда только Олимпом. Или наоборот, никогда бы мне его не показывал.  
Вторая планета совершает оборот вокруг звезды за один земной месяц, третья — за два месяца, четвертая — за четыре. Такой резонанс ведет к большой геологической активности, т.е., даже если одна из этих планет близка к земному типу, то развитию человекоподобных помешают землетрясения и извержения вулканов. С другой стороны, орбиты планет как бы «уравновешивают» друг друга, не дают сместиться дальше или ближе к звезде. У моего Юпитера то же самое происходит со спутниками, иначе бы Ио двадцать раз бы упала на него.  
— И хорошо бы! Сатурн вон пятерых сожрал!  
— Так то когда было! И на самом деле они жутко противные, эти спутники.  
— Рассказывай! Ты мне про кометы то же самое говорил, пока я не слопал парочку, так и верил, наивный! Папа Солнце, Сатурн — коварный и хитрый злодей, давай выкинем его из системы!  
— Куда выкидывать?! Тут мы вращаемся!  
_Солнце, как заботливая наседка, тревожно покачивает протуберанцами и отсылает магнитные волны буйным детям, стараясь не задеть Землю и не побеспокоить мирных Нептуна и Урана._

Так вот. Глизе. Глизе 581. Обладает шестью планетами, три из которых — совсем как моя Земля, а на одной даже уже живут некие подобия динозавров. Земляне почему-то сомневаются, что их шесть, никак не договорятся между собой о своих же наблюдениях. Но у Глизе 581, как и у всех красных карликов, есть одна глобальная проблема со всеми планетами: она слишком слабенькая, чтобы обогревать их в должной мере. Поэтому все планеты либо вращаются слишком близко к звезде (иногда на один оборот приходится меньше земной недели) и тогда они чем-то похожи на Землю и Юпитер, либо не получают должного тепла и ласки и становятся ледяными гигантами.  
_Солнце, взгрустнув и расчувствовавшись, невзначай посылает нежный пучок всяческих волн тихоне-Урану._

Недалеко от нас и Глизе 667 — это братья-тройняшки, только один из которых рискнул завести планеты. Но завел так удачно, что на одной уже плещется океан аш-два-о. Другой вопрос, как на это среагируют остальные братья. Гравитация, она, знаете ли, дело нешуточное. А ну как еще и пояс астероидов? Все, снесет и взорвет бедняжку планету! Хотя на ней явно может жить даже человек, не говоря уже про приспособленных гуманоидов.  
А это — забавная парочка 55 Рака: желтый карлик и его компаньон тусклый красный карлик. На их попечении пять планет, но, увы, родительские звезды держат их слишком близко к себе, чтобы на планетах зародилась жизнь.

Очень много планет, подобных Земле, есть в дальних краях Вселенной. Я так понимаю, что слишком большая концентрация разумных существ была бы вредна для галактической экологии. Вот Кеплер 22 завел себе такую планету. И чтобы вы думали? На нее тут же прилетели гуманоиды с соседней звезды! А до меня его свет идет аж 619 лет! Даже не знаю, как он там сейчас, волнуюсь так за него… А еще малыш Огли (7) из Скорпиона — он со своей суперземлей в 21,5 тысячах световых годах от меня! И где там его червоточина выходит и не найдешь! А у него гуманоиды повеселей моих раньше были.

Ну да ладно, земли и юпитеры — это еще полбеды. А ведь некоторые заводят себе и вовсе экстремальные экземпляры. Не иначе как выпендриться. Вот скажите, зачем скорпионскому WASP-17 планета, которая мало того, что крутится прям вот почти по его короне (8), так еще и в сторону, обратную его собственному вращению? А про то, что он в два раза легче и в два раза шире моего Юпитера, я вообще молчу. И как не разлетелся еще?..  
Или пульсар (9) PSR J1719-1438 (эк назвали-то! Мы его обычно Васенькой зовем) хитрец тот еще: у него был братишка — белый карлик, так он перетащил на себя почти всю его массу, оставил одно ядро. Бедный малыш теперь вертится вокруг «папаши» как ненормальный: два часа — и оборот готов. Сам он теперь — один сплошной углерод, практически гигантский «алмаз». Не дай квазар, наши до него долетят.  
Драконовский Трэс (10) тоже завел себе необычного гиганта: он так черен, что почти не отражает света звезды. Зато горячий настолько, что сам светится красным. Если бы астрономы были чересчур верующими людьми, эта планета была бы названа «АдЪ».  
Кое-кто отпихивает своих «детишек» на самый край системы. Так сделал Фомальгаут: его «юпитер», чтобы облететь звезду, тратит 876 лет. Даже свет от самого Фомальгаута идет до меня быстрее: всего 25 лет.

А по числу планет один из рекордсменов — я сам. Зря земляне Плутон обеспланичевают: с ним и Эридой я вообще на первом месте.

Такие дела. А вы говорите — мы уникальны. Да мы — тьфу! — одни из немногих. Разве что семейство у меня многодетное.


End file.
